


Knots

by benevolentspidey



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I tried to do fluff, Loving Wade Wilson, M/M, My first fic, One Word Prompts, Peter Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, grumpy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolentspidey/pseuds/benevolentspidey
Summary: Peter has had a very rough week and sometimes he just needs someone to get the knots out of his hair to feel better.





	Knots

Peter had a thing for his hair being played with. He could be tense and stressed to the max, but as soon as someone puts their fingers through his hair, he's putty in their hands. When he was younger, his Aunt May always managed to get him to sleep by running her fingers through his hair, even on the most difficult nights when Peter's brain refused to stop going around in circles. Even though he's well into his twenties, his Aunt will still sit and mess with his hair when he seems particularly stressed.

It was honestly a shock to Peter and Wade both that it had taken so long for Wade to realize the secret powers of playing with Peter's hair. The first time Wade found out about it, Peter had been stressed and tense for the better part of a week. Between lectures, patrolling, and dealing with the latest monkey/alien hybrid invasion of New York, Peter was wound into a tight ball of stress and grumpiness.

He hadn’t meant to snap at Wade. His love was just asking him what he wanted for dinner right as Peter was almost done figuring out a rather difficult problem on his lecture notes. The question caused him to lose focus and make a snappy comment at Wade he instantly forgot as soon as it came out of his mouth. He froze. Wade stopped what he was doing and looked at him from the kitchen. Peter turned around in his seat slowly, looking at Wade.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t- I didn’t mean-,” Peter stopped and looked at his hands. “I’m just so tired Wade,” he let out, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

He scrubbed at his eyes willing the tears to stop, because he was Spider-Man dammit and Spider-Man doesn't cry, but he soon gave up when the tears managed to fall down his cheeks. He looked up at Wade, and damn if that look didn’t melt Wade's heart.

"Oh honeybun," Wade said softly and made his way to his tired, sad little love. Gathering him up in his lap, Wade tucked peter underneath his chin and began rubbing at the base of Peter's scalp, hoping to bring some comfort to him. As he began running his fingers through Peter's hair, he felt his body involuntarily relaxed and heard him sighed contentedly. Wade paused briefly letting out a quiet laugh.

"Have I unlocked another secret special place of yours sweetcheeks?" He asked almost excited. A laugh bubbled out of Peter as he wiped the tears from his eyes,

"Don't say that is sounds dirty and gross." He pushed himself up to look at Wade, hands still working at the knots in his hair.

"Why Petey, you have such a dirty mind. I would never mix up your secret special places with your _super_ secret special places," Wade teased him, giving Peter a fond look as he began stroking the hair across his forehead. Peter melted into a puddle of putty.

"Why don't we start our Hallmark Christmas movie marathon a few days ahead of schedule so you can take a pause on the stress and knotting your hair up into an unmanageable mess to cuddle up with your annoyingly handsome man."

All Peter could manage was an eye roll and soft smile. Minutes later they found themselves in their favorite pj's and their warmest blanket watching cheesy Hallmark Christmas movies. Wade didn't stop messing with Peter's hair, making sure to untangle every knot he came across.

"How does one even do this to their hair?" he asked when he came across a particularly terrible one.

"You underestimate the power of my stress," Peter sighed contently, then held up one of his hands, "and sticky fingers remember?" Wade let out a hum of acknowledgement and grabbed ahold of his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

There was a quiet pause before Peter added quietly, "I'm sorry at snapped at you."

Lips pressed softly to the top of his head.

"It's okay, you're allowed to be stressed every now and then. But let it happen again and we'll have to talk about divorce.” Peter turned to give Wade a look.

"We're not even married Wade," Peter remarked ignoring the quiet 'yet' that interrupted him as he continued, "and I'd just bribe you with my mac and cheese."

At that moment Wade stomach let out and rather loud and impressive growl.

"Aw tits, we never decided on dinner."

Peter turned back towards the tv, allowing his body to relax and his hair slowly be detangled as his love rambled about endless dinner possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever published something and it's honestly so fun but kinda scary??? Anyways thanks for reading and if you have an idea/prompt request send me one on here or on my tumblr at [benevolentspidey](https://benevolentspidey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
